100 Events To Fall In Love
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: Just with the simplest events that happen between them, makes him realize how much she means to him. Collection of short stories. IchiHime. R&R please
1. Event 1: The Notebook

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so, I'm currently in a writer's block for STHY, STLY and ITTTOU which I know some of you are actually waiting for to be published this week. And some random stories keep popping out of my mind that wasn't actually related to both stories so I decided to make short stories (I mean, really... REALLY, short...) But! Expect that it's all IchiHime... I dunno if these could be called drabbles or one shots or... bah... xD

The short stories' main objective is to make Ichigo realize that even the smallest of events make him fall in love with Orihime little by little. Or should I say, make him realize that he's already in love with Orihime little by little... So anyway, let's get on with the first event. Do you need a summary? Nah.. Just go and read... LEAVE A REVIEW! xD

(I'm expecting a lot of flames... for it being too short or something :D But they're very much welcome)

**100 Events To Fall In Love**

**Event 1**. The Notebook

"Kurosaki-kun!" she shouted.

Ichigo looked behind him only to find a running Orihime. He wondered what she was still doing in the school building when it was already past six o'clock and almost everyone was home. He was looking for his notebook which he assumes he left in the classroom. But, it wasn't there when he checked.

"Oi, Inoue..." he said when he noticed she still was running. What's worse was, she tripped and fell on him. He lost balance so his initial reaction was to wrap his arms around Orihime.

And they fell. Orihime was on top of Ichigo and her eyes were tightly closed. It seemed like she was waiting for the pain to assault her body from the impact of the fall but, it never came. As soon as she opened her eyes, she found Ichigo beneath her. Their faces close to each other. His eyes were shut and it looks like he was the one who felt the pain she was anticipating. He slowly opened them, letting his brown eyes meet with her gray ones.

The two of them blushed but didn't move from where they are for some unknown reason

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay?"

It just went silent until Ichigo finally spoke again.

"So, uhm, why'd you run into me?" he asked, still not letting go off of her.

She just smiled and raised her hand. "I-I have your notebook."

Ichigo just smiled as well.

. . .

**A/N: **Oh yeah, before I forget... I'm new in Twitter and I'd appreciate it if you guys follow me. Just tell me if you want me to follow back or something... So, yeah... Follow me please~ It's on my profile xD

(yep, couldn't post the address here properly =,=" I'm, really bad at this lol uhm.. my username is 'OMGitsTonieBBP' btw :D)

**READ AND REVIEW~ ^_^**


	2. Event 2: Playing Soccer

REVIEW RESPONSES:

zeprincelini: Thanks! Uhm, I kinda added 200 words+ now to the previous 100+ words. I'll try to make it a bit more longer with the other chapters.

nypsy: Thank you~ Thankfully, my inspiration returned :D

Aya: I promise fluffiness with every Event :3

ShortFingerNails: ehehe... yeah, really serious xD thanks for the review~

Magdalena88: :) Thanks for the review~ I like fluffy IchiHime scenes x'D

A/N: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Wow... 98 more to go... Then, once I finish the 100th event... I'll be making a fanfic about how Ichigo will finally make a move... Hahaha  
>So... suggest events guys~ Thanks XOXO<p>

**2 Playing Soccer**

"Freakin' damn it!" Ichigo were having a soccer match for P.E. He hurt his knee when Keigo accidentally tripped him. He landed face first which was unusual since he doesn't easily lose balance.

"Err, sorry Ichigo!" Keigo's face was with fear and he was a bit fidgetting. Probably, scared of Ichigo.

The orange haired guy just sighed. "It's fine." He stood up, limping a bit. "I'll stop playing for now." he went by the bench and sat down near Orihime.

"That looks bad." Orihime muttered, looking concerned.

Ichigo smiled. "N-nah. That's nothing compared to what I get in battles." he smirked.

The auburn-haired girl smiled. "Well, you've got a point Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime! We need another player for the volleyball team." Tatsuki called after her.

Orihime quickly stood up. "Okay!" she shouted. Before leaving, she looked at Ichigo. "See you in the class room, I guess?"

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo said. After she went away, he shook his head. "Why was I fidgetting while talking to her?" he scowled.

. . .

He looked out the window and saw some guys from another class playing soccer. 'Looks like it's their P.E. class now' he thought to himself. He then got reminded of Orihime.

He still didn't know why was he fidgeting while talking to her. It just wasn't like him. Orihime has been his friend for a long time now but he never experienced that before.

He sighed and looked in front only to find the person he was thinking about before him.

She was leaning on his desk and looking at him. Their faces were close to each other.

"I just noticed," she said as she reached out for his face with her handkerchief in her hand. "You've got some dirt here." she said while wiping whatever it was on his face. "Must be from playing soccer earlier."

Ichigo just blinked before what just happened registered in his mind. "T-Thank you..."

"No problem, Kurosaki-kun." she smiled at him.

=/=

So.. whenever I have a writers block... I end up making a short story for the 100 Events To Fall In Love. Yep yep... kinda weird x'D

Anyhow... What is up guys? Have any request of what event will happen next? Tell me if you have any suggestions and I'll make that event for you by telling me in the reviews. Though, I can't respond so quickly since I have exams tomorrow... And I'm not reviewing! What am I doing? LOL

Oh don't forget to...

Follow me on Twitter: OMGitsTonieBBP

and

add me up on facebook: Fugiwara Yume

Whoot.. so yeah... That's about it... :)) R&R guys!


End file.
